Lean On Me
by DaphneAndEvie
Summary: AU: While attending college, Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury absolutely hate each other. What will happen when they are forced to spend time together every single day for the upcoming 2 months?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! We're Daphne and Evie, huge Gleeks. We both really missed AU Wemma stories on this site, so we decided to write one :). English is not our first language and we're apologizing for any mistakes we might make :) Enjoy reading and please review to let us know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee.**

Chapter 1

**WILL'S POV.**

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…' William Schuester slapped his alarm of his nightstand, while rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes. Another day of college. Hell yes. Throwing the covers off of him and sighing, Will got up and made his way over to the bathroom, where he turned on his shower. After slipping out of his clothes, he made his way into the hot water. Will loved hot showers.

Twenty minutes later, he walked into his kitchen, grapping a bowl out of the cabinet and pouring some cereal in it. He took a bite while walking and then sat down at the kitchen table. He moaned. Will also loved cereal.

Will loved a lot of things. Most things, actually. You see, William Schuester was the most popular guy at his high school. He was handsome, smart, athletic… and because of that, he – of course – got all the good looking girls. But high school was over, and he was attending College now. Because Will only got even more handsome over the years, got smarter everyday en had muscles to thank god for, he was also very, very popular at college. That's why Will loved school. His parents bought him a apartment in New York City when he decided he wanted to go to college there. He lived in a small apartment with one bedroom, a kitchen, one bathroom and a small living room. Just big enough for him. That was one of the reasons Will loved his parents.

He looked at his watch and jumped up; 'SHIT!' He was running late, again. He made his way over to the living room where his desk stood, to gather his books and throw them in his bag. While the time ticked by, Will ran around his apartment to try and gather all the stuff he would be needing for his classes today. He had an easy day. Only English, Spanish, Algebra and Drama class. From 9 in the morning till 1, so he had a free afternoon today. Hmm, he could go to the pool to watch the girls walk around in their bikinis, showing off their bodies. Will loved girls.

He had to be on time nonetheless, so after waking himself up out of his daydream, he continued to brush his teeth, make his lunch, button his shirt and tie his shoe at the same time. At least, trying to. Being in such a hurry always made him a big klutz, so his toothbrush flew through the air, his shirt was buttoned one button higher than it should be (leaving him with an extra hole at the hem), and he tripped over his loose shoelace while trying to catch the knife he was cutting his bread with falling of the countertop. He sighed and looked at the clock again. Only 15 minutes left to get to college and get to his classroom. He counted to 10 and took a deep breath, then tied his shoe, unbuttoned his shirt, then buttoned it again – right this time -, took a clean knife and finished making his lunch. While walking through the kitchen he picked up his abandoned toothbrush, and walked to the living room after placing it on his kitchen table. He took his jacket out of the hang closet in his hall and opened the door, stepping outside and enjoying the late summer sun for a few seconds, then walked to his Bluebomber, the car he got for his graduation. Will also loved that car. Starting the engine, he drove to college as quick as possible without breaking the traffic rules. Arriving 5 minutes before the bell would ring, He gathered his stuff from the passenger's seat and stepped out of his car, making his way through the huge amount of people, who were also trying to make their way to class in time. With him being in a huge hurry, he didn't look out very well, and when he bumped in to a soft body, he almost continued walking without apologizing.  
'Watch out, you freaking dirty moron!' He heard a voice call, and he turned around to see Emma Pillsbury standing there. Little miss Emma Pillsbury, the most perfect student in the world, with her weird sense of fashion, perfect hairdo and sky rocketing grades. Will Schuester loved a lot of things. There was only one little thing he really hated, and that little thing, was the girl who just bumped into him.

**EMMA'S POV.**

Emma's alarm went off at 6 am almost every morning and today wasn't any different. She sat up in her bed and wiped her eyes before getting out and changing the sheets of her bed. Changing the sheets was part of her every day routine, something a lot of people found weird. Emma Pillsbury wasn't like every other 19 year old girl, she was really, really different. Not only had she been diagnosed with OCD when she was younger, she also suffered from a severe case of germophobia. It all happened when she was eight and they visited a dairy farm for her birthday. She had been so excited about that and they all had a great time, until her brother pushed her of the runoff lagoon. She felt a cold shiver go through her body when she thought about that event and tried to push the thought out of her head as she headed into the bathroom.

After Emma got out of the shower, she got dressed in a green pencil skirt and a yellow blouse with two huge bows on it. To finish it off she put on her Mary Jane's. She knew nobody really liked the way she dressed, but Emma couldn't care less. She felt happy and comfortable like this and all those weird looks everybody gave her all the time wouldn't change a thing. Before heading out to the livingroom of the small flat she lived in, she fixed her hair and make-up. Emma had rented this place on her own; she had practically taken care of herself after the.. accident. Her life had been full of school, work and making sure she could live properly. And to be honest, Emma thought she did pretty well. Especially for a 19 year old girl who lived in the middle of New York. Her flat was small though, but there was more than enough room for her. It had a kitchen, a livingroom, a bathroom and a bedroom; everything she would need.

The books Emma would need today were already in her bag, which Emma picked up right after making lunch for herself. She never ate breakfast, because her stomach couldn't bare it. She grabbed her car keys and walked outside, loving the soft breeze she felt this morning. Quickly making her way over to her car, she put her bag inside and got in herself before starting the drive to college. She knew she'd have several classes with Will Schuester today, the only guy that Emma /really/ hated in the school. She sighed when she thought of him and rolled her eyes. He always made fun of her and he'd said the worst things about her before. And she knew how he was when it came to woman: a man whore. According to Emma, that was probably the best way to describe Will Schuester. He would always be seen with another girl, and she didn't even understand why all the girls liked him so much. Sure, he was good looking, but that was about it. He didn't have the brains – or even if he had, he wasn't using them – and he certainly didn't have a nice personality – at least not when it came to her. Probably the only person in the whole school who did accept her the way she was, who didn't make fun of her and who always helped her when she needed someone was Carl Howell. And she knew for a fact that he liked her. Like, /really/ liked her. She didn't feel the same way about him though, at least.. Not yet. She liked being around him, probably because he made her feel like she was special and worth everything and he made her laugh so much. She just didn't feel anything when it came to him. Or anyone else at the moment, for that matter.

Emma had always been a good student; she studied hard, always had good grades and she was always prepared when she came to class. This was another thing that bothered the rest of the students. Emma didn't care, though. Practically living her life on her own, she had learned to not care too much about what other people thought of her, as long as she was happy about herself and took good care of herself. Which she did. When she arrived at school, she quickly parked her car in her regular spot and make her way in. She noticed she had only 5 more minutes to get to her class and she made her way over to the classroom as quickly as she could, making sure she wouldn't touch anyone as that almost always made her have a panic attack. Quickly making her way through all the students, she didn't notice someone walking in her direction until she bumped into him. As soon as she looked up to see who it was, she saw Will Schuester. She sighed and mumbled: 'Watch out, you freaking dirty moron!' before quickly brushing past him, shivering at the contact. She made her way into the girls restroom to clean herself up a little before going to class. And for the first time in her whole life; Emma Pillsbury was late.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :) ! SORRY for not updating sooner, but with Christmas and Evie catching a very annoying flu we just couldn't find the time to update any sooner! THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews, favourites, etc... seriously, these things mean the world to us! Keep them coming please :D ! We hope you all had a lovely Christmas and wish you all a very happy, loving and spectacular 2011!

Disclaimer: We don't own Glee

Chapter 2: Will's POV

'Stupid red-head.' Will said under his breath, before returning to his state of hurry and running through the hallways. He made his way over to his locker, to throw his jacket in to it and to check how he looked in the mirror he hung up there on his first day here. Will wasn't vain, he just thought it was very important to look good. With his books for his first class in his hands, he walked over to the classroom, entering at the same time the school bell rang. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked to his place at the back of the classroom, taking a seat.  
'HEY WILL!' A very high pitched voice called out to him. He looked up and saw the hottest girl on campus: Terri Del Monico.  
'Hi Terri.' He said softly and smiled at her.  
'Is this seat taken?' She cocked her head a bit to the left while asking, and batted her eyelashes at him.  
'Uhm, no.' Will took his stuff of the chair next to him and watched as Terri took a seat. She continued to ramble on about nothing while he tried to look interested in her stories. You see, Terri was stunning, but not that smart. The most important things in her life were her boobs, her hair and her clothing, and she spent most of her days paying tribute to them. He had to admit all three - well, four actually- , of those things were awesome, though, so he guessed she kind of had a point. At one point, something she said got his attention: 'Oh my god, did you see how that Pillsbury girl looked today? Like, ridiculous! I mean; Yellow? Seriously? That is so not cool.'  
'Uhm, yeah, you're right. Ridiculous blouse, you should totally give her a make-over.' Will silently laughed, imagining Emma standing in front of him in Terri's clothes, with Terri's hair and boobs. Ieuw. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his brains. At that very moment Emma entered the classroom, looking completely perfect and ashamed for being late. Will saw her looking around the room and was taken by surprise when she made eye contact with him. He tried to read her eyes, but could only see frustration in there. Shaking his head again, he turned back to Terri, focusing his attention back to her. He watched the clock that hang behind her and wondered where their teacher could be. It was almost 10 minutes after 9, which probably meant that the teacher wasn't at school, which meant the students could leave. Will didn't though and stayed in his seat, mainly because the hottest girl on campus was sitting next to him, and he found it rude to just pack up his stuff and continue his day. He didn't want her to be mad at him. Fighting with Terri meant fighting with the entire school. A thing you could better not do. She continued telling him what kind of product she used that morning to curl her hair in the way she did and he nodded, listening to her but not understanding a single thing of what she was saying. When he looked at the clock again, he saw another 10 minutes had passed. He was starting to get just a tiny bit annoyed with Terri's fashion talk and decided to come to action. Not listening if he interrupted her story, he took a dive into the depth and asked: 'Hey Terri, are you having plans for tonight?'  
'Oh, no, not really…Why?' She answered, batting her eyelashes at him again.  
'Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? Eat dinner and then catch a movie at the cinema, maybe?' He had his smoldering look in his eyes and knew he had her in his pocket.  
'Oh, Yes! Of course I would like that, Will!' She began clapping her hands and making little enthusiastic jumps while still sitting on her chair. Will hurried to catch her hands in one of his, to prevent her from jumping off her chair and falling flat on her face, probably breaking a leg of another part of her body in the process.  
'Okay, great! Uhm, shall I pick you up around 7.30?' He asked while he let go of her hands, hoping she had calmed down a bit.  
'Yes, that would be great. I'll make sure I'm ready by the time you get there.' He watched as she gathered her stuff and threw him a wink before making her way out of the classroom. Hell yes. He had got himself a date with the hottest chick around. While smiling, he also gathered his stuff and went to walk out of the classroom, but not before he bumped into Emma again by accident, which of course meant on purpose with those two. He had already made sure his day was going to be awesome. The rest of the day went by great, like always. Nothing new, nothing special, apart from all the guys that were just a little bit popular shaking his hand or slapping him on the back in a friendly way. No, nothing could ruin his day anymore, he thought. Wrong. Drama class completely changed that in a way he didn't think was possible.


End file.
